1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to product dispensers, and more particularly, to such dispensers having a trigger activated product advancing riser or platform positioned within the dispenser to move the product contained therein toward a dispensing opening thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trigger or lever activated product dispensers are known, as represented by the prior art patents of record herein. Such dispensers commonly are used to dispense deodorant or other products retained within the dispenser body in either solid, liquid, gel, cream or paste form. The dispenser body includes an open end at which the product retained therein is to be dispensed, and a closed end opposite said open end proximate which the product is retained and to be advanced through the dispenser body toward the open end for dispensing thereof. A platform or riser commonly is positioned within the dispenser body between the product and the closed end and is movable toward the open end upon activation thereof by screws, levers, springs or other means, so as to move the product out of the open end and thereby dispense same from the dispenser.
Prior art product dispensers of the type described generally are of complex construction requiring multiple parts that are relatively difficult to manufacture and/or assemble so as to provide a desired construction that is reliable during usage for dispensing of the product retained therein. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a generally uncomplex and easily manufacturable dispenser for dispensing product by trigger activation of dispensing means formed within the dispenser, the operation of which is reliable during usage to accomplish the desired dispensing of the product retained therein.
It also is desirable to provide such a product dispenser which is usable for a wide range of products, such as solids, liquids, gels, creams or pastes, and which includes constructional features to permit retracting of the product back into the dispenser as well as dispensing therefrom, when desired. It also is desirable to provide such a product dispenser which is adaptable for use with cartridge-loaded product retaining members, thereby rendering such a dispenser re-fillable with a fresh product-retaining cartridge when desired.